


You actually believed that I would let you go?

by little_lost_panda



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Cute awkward criminals, Fake AH Crew, GTA V AU, Gav can't hang on, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-27
Updated: 2016-10-27
Packaged: 2018-08-27 07:22:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8392411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/little_lost_panda/pseuds/little_lost_panda
Summary: Sentence prompt: You actually believed that I would let you go?





	

He was screaming. He knew he was screaming because his throat hurt and the scream was echoing all around him. He was going to die. Fuck all he was going to fucking die.

“Gavin stop screaming and get back in the fucking chopper.” Who the fuck was that, interrupting his screaming like a rude mong? “For fucks sake Gavin.” Was he getting higher? Yes, something was pulling him up.

Landing back on the floor of the helicopter he began sucking in air he thought he’d never again feel pass through his lungs. “Wot the hell was that?” he gasped, turning on his side to face Jack and Ryan. 

“You fell out of the goddamn plane!” Jack growled, directing the chopper away from police gunfire. “What the hell were you sitting so close to the edge for?”

“I was trying to help!” he rebutted in mock anger. “But fine, see if I do that again.” Facing Ryan he raised an eyebrow, “I didn’t die?" 

Bewilderment greeted Gavin at that. "You actually believed that I would let you go? You still owe me for the car you demolished, I’m not letting you die yet.”

“It was an accident Ryan!” he screamed, throwing his hands up. This was exactly the wrong thing to do because at that moment Jack yelled to hang on as he began maneuvering away from the exploding planes in front of him, and Gavin began to fall towards the exit. Again. 

Instead of falling out for good this time as Gavin expected he felt his arm being yanked out of his socket and he collided with a very solid person. 

“Fucking hang on Gavin, are you trying to kill yourself?” Ryan barked, yanking Gavin behind him so he was wedged between the wall of the plane and Ryan’s back. “Just stay there." 

After the shock wore off of almost dying two times in a very short while Gavin smirked, wrapping his arms around the older man. Ryan sighed, rolling his eyes and continued to shoot at the forever coming police choppers. 

Gavin smiled, wondering what else he could do to get Ryan to save him.


End file.
